Sur le sable orange
by Plum'oh
Summary: Post-KH3D. / Peut-être que finalement, tout pouvait s'arranger entre eux. / RikuRoku.


**Rating : ** K

 **Résumé :** Peut-être que finalement, tout pouvait s'arranger entre eux.

 **Disclaimer : ** Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix.

Eeeeet voilà un RikuRoku. /o/ Depuis le temps que je voulais en écrire un. Bon certes, le côté romantique n'y est pas vraiment, mais Riku et Roxas sont là et se _parlent_. Askdjfn.

Bref. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **One-shot :** Sur le sable orange

L'entraînement des Porteurs de la Keyblade se déroulait selon un programme que chacun suivait à la lettre. Même si Lea se plaignait et disait que les séances étaient une torture, il persévérait et montrait des progrès apparents qui firent sourire Sora. Ce dernier trouvait cela amusant de voir l'ancien Simili – enfin, pas tout à fait – manier l'arme que l'Organisation XIII avait tant convoitée. Il ressentait également une espèce de satisfaction à le voir bouger aussi gaiement et gesticuler pour maîtriser les combos de la Keyblade.

Riku pensait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui se cachait derrière les yeux de Sora. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait une lueur étrange se refléter dans ces iris bleus, et le nouveau Maître de la Keyblade ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il connaissait la réponse à ce phénomène.

— Riku, tu dors ou quoi ?

Le jeune homme soupira et agita sa main dans l'air, ne donnant pas une réponse plus éloquente à Lea. Celui-ci ne fut pas le moins du monde perturbé par cela et continua sur sa lancée.

— Tu veux te battre contre moi ?

Riku perçut le ton de défi, et bien évidemment, avec un sourire narquois, il accepta.

* * *

A vrai dire, Riku sentait que ses rêves étaient perturbés. Comme si quelque chose allait en surgir ou s'y glisser pour entrer en contact avec lui. Mais chaque fois qu'il essayait d'en découvrir l'origine, il se réveillait et ne parvenait pas à se rendormir avant un long moment. Cela commençait à l'agacer sérieusement.

Ce fut donc avec une mine dépitée et une humeur massacrante qu'il rejoignit Sora sur la plage des Iles du Destin pour leur réunion matinale. Ils avaient décidé tous ensemble de passer quelque temps dans leur monde d'origine pour retrouver cette familière quiétude, et Lea était curieux de voir la belle mer bleue – il semblait y montrer un intérêt particulier.  
Sora cligna des yeux en apercevant son meilleur ami, et le fixa confusément.

— Ouah, c'est pas la grande forme dis-moi, déclara-t-il.

— Entre l'entraînement et le manque de sommeil, ça donne ça, grogna Riku en se frottant les yeux.

— Le manque de sommeil ?

Riku haussa les épaules.

— J'ai du mal à dormir ces derniers temps, c'est tout. Rien d'important.

Sora fronçait les sourcils mais Riku n'élabora pas plus. Le brun eut presque un mouvement vers son vis-à-vis, mais se retint au dernier moment. Riku le remarqua et jeta un coup d'œil à Sora, qui paraissait bien plus soucieux qu'à l'accoutumée. Apparemment les choses ne demeuraient pas paisibles bien longtemps, chez les Porteurs...

— Quelque chose te tracasse ? s'enquit Riku.

Sora secoua la tête, mais ne se départit pas de son air maussade.

— Moi aussi j'ai du mal à dormir ces derniers temps, répondit-il. Tu crois que c'est relié ? Un danger imminent ?

Riku avait envie de répondre que non, il ne s'agissait que d'une coïncidence, mais ses lèvres formèrent les mots avant même qu'il ne puisse se reprendre.

— Peut-être, on ne sait jamais.

Sora soupira, mais reprit contenance en apercevant Kairi et Lea arriver au loin. La journée s'annonçait longue.

Riku ressentit toute la satisfaction du monde à se laisser tomber dans son lit pour une nuit de sommeil bien méritée. Lea s'était montré particulièrement insistant sur les enchaînements de coups de Keyblade et n'avait pas lâché l'affaire avant d'avoir pu affiner son maniement, tandis que Kairi s'était laissée pousser des ailes dans la nuit et n'avait pas manqué d'énergie. Soit ils progressaient bien plus vite qu'ils ne l'imaginaient, soit Riku et Sora se ramollissaient. Il ne fallait surtout pas laisser cela se produire.

Riku ferma les yeux et se sentit transporté dans ses songes. Il se demandait pourquoi la plupart de ses derniers rêves se situaient sur les plages des Iles du Destin ; mais s'il restait plutôt conscient durant ces phases de sommeil, c'est que quelque chose allait arriver. Ce sentiment de nostalgie et de familiarité le déstabilisait un peu, il l'avouait. Comme il pouvait se déplacer à sa guise dans cette dimension – il ne pensait plus qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve –, il s'assit sur le sable et observa le va-et-vient des vagues. C'était reposant. Cette zone des Iles du Destin dans la réalité ne semblait pas aussi tranquille et apaisante. L'odeur de la mer rassérénait complètement Riku, tandis que le coucher du soleil le calmait.

Mais lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas sur le sable, et que son estomac se noua en sentant une aura familière – mais qu'il ne parvenait pas à nommer –, il bondit sur ses pieds et invoqua Point du Jour qu'il s'empressa de pointer sur le nouvel arrivant. Ce dernier recula de deux pas et ses mains se levèrent au niveau de sa tête, l'expression sur le visage annonçant une remarque agacée, mais amusée.

— Si tu pouvais arrêter de m'attaquer à chaque fois qu'on se croise, ce serait bien.

Les yeux de Riku s'écarquillèrent, et instantanément ils scannèrent l'apparence du jeune homme, incrédules.

Roxas se tenait devant lui, dans les vêtements qu'il portait dans la Cité du Crépuscule virtuelle, avec un visage relativement serein. Il ne semblait pas le moins du monde décontenancé par les événements et par le fait qu'il soit... juste _là_.

Puis Riku se souvint qu'il brandissait encore sa Keyblade, et la dématérialisa donc en marmonnant quelque chose que Roxas comprit comme une sorte d'excuse.

— Je trouve que le coucher du soleil est magnifique, lança Roxas avec admiration.

Riku cligna des yeux et se retourna. Il voyait ce spectacle depuis sa naissance, aussi cela ne l'affectait pas autant que cela. Les rayons rouges traversaient la mer et enveloppaient le paysage dans un duvet, comme s'ils possédaient un pouvoir spécial pour détendre les gens. Les couleurs plus claires et jaunes du soleil illuminaient le tout, le rendant encore plus onirique.

Roxas s'avança un peu plus vers le bord de la mer, et s'assit, comme l'avait fait Riku précédemment.

— Mais les couchers de soleil à la Cité du Crépuscule sont les meilleurs.

Riku trouvait cela surprenant que Roxas soit aussi bavard, surtout envers _lui_. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela se passait, ni comment, mais il décida que pour l'instant, il allait rejoindre Roxas dans ce spectacle des plus singuliers. S'asseoir juste à côté de lui sans qu'il n'y ait une quelconque tension lui procura un sentiment bien plus inconfortable qu'il ne s'y attendait.

— Sora ne reste pas admirer assez longtemps le paysage après vos entraînements, alors je suis plutôt content de pouvoir y assister tranquillement, continua Roxas.

— Comment ça se fait que tu sois ici ? lâcha Riku en se tournant vers lui.

Roxas fit de même, et Riku vit dans ses yeux bleus une once de mélancolie, et peut-être même une résignation longuement acceptée. Il avait fallu qu'il puisse lire en Roxas comme il lisait en Sora – il blâmait ces yeux identiques.

— Je ne sais pas, pour être honnête, répliqua-t-il. Du jour au lendemain, ma conscience a voulu se balader. Ça perturbe le sommeil de Sora. Et le tien aussi, apparemment, pour une raison qui m'échappe.

Riku en vint à la soudaine prise de conscience que Roxas savait et voyait les mêmes choses que Sora. Comment le Simili se sentait-il, piégé dans le cœur de quelqu'un sans vraiment l'être, et pourtant maître de son propre esprit ? Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il se posait la question.

— Peut-être que tes escapades sont trop anormales pour ne toucher que ton être d'origine, avança Riku sur un ton neutre.

Roxas fronça les sourcils, et regarda de nouveau l'horizon.

— C'est pas comme si je le faisais exprès, grommela-t-il. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, j'aurais rien fait et je serais resté en retrait, tout simplement.

— Donc tu es vraiment conscient à l'intérieur de Sora ?

— Oui et non. Je vois tout ce que vous faîtes, mais dans une espèce de brume. Comme si j'étais pas autorisé à voir le monde extérieur de mes propres yeux. Enfin. Partager le cœur de Sora m'aide à comprendre les événements de la journée, donc ça va.

Roxas paraissait nonchalant, mais Riku connaissait ce regard, pour l'avoir croisé pas plus tôt que le matin même.

— Mais tu n'es pas satisfait, prononça-t-il.

Roxas eut un rire sans joie et entoura ses genoux de ses bras, le regard perdu dans le vague.

— Peut-être, je sais pas moi-même, murmura-t-il. Je pensais l'être. Mais si je suis ici, c'est que quelque chose m'empêche d'être vraiment satisfait.

Riku ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il ne connaissait pas suffisamment le Simili pour lui procurer des réponses qui feraient sens, et lui-même avait un peu de mal à suivre tout ce qui se passait.

— Merci d'avoir sauvé Sora, au fait.

Riku arqua un sourcil et s'aperçut que Roxas le regardait de nouveau, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. C'était... bizarre de le voir ainsi, mais pas désagréable. Il était même heureux de voir un sourire sur ce visage d'ordinaire fermé.

— Quand Xehanort s'est emparé de son corps, je veux dire, poursuivit Roxas.

Riku hocha la tête, se rappelant parfaitement des événements.

— C'est normal, dit-il alors. Je n'allais pas laisser Xehanort faire de Sora un de ses réceptacles. D'ailleurs, je t'ai vu dan son cœur. Tu m'as posé une question et tu as disparu.

Roxas cligna des yeux, le sourire vacilla, et son visage prit une expression embarrassée.

— Ah, c'est probable. Je me souviens pas exactement de ce que j'ai fait à ce moment-là, je crois que les ténèbres nous empêchaient d'agir de notre propre volonté.

— « Nous » ? Tu veux dire que les... deux autres personnes sont réelles ?

Roxas haussa les épaules. Le cœur de Sora demeurait un vrai mystère pour lui, et bien qu'il sente la présence de plusieurs personnes, il n'avait jamais pu confirmer leur origine. Il devrait tenter d'entrer en contact avec elles, puisqu'il n'avait rien de spécial à faire de sa journée...

— Est-ce que tu as peur de quelque chose, Roxas ? demanda soudainement Riku.

Ce fut au tour de Roxas de fixer Riku avec incompréhension, surpris par la question sortie de nulle part. Il leva la tête et observa le ciel orangé.

— Perdre mes amis, répondit-il automatiquement.

Ce n'était pas ce à quoi Riku s'attendait. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas ce que Roxas répondrait à la question qu'il avait lui-même posée – peut-être qu'une part de lui se disait que ce garçon n'avait peur de rien. Il sourit malicieusement.

— Je vois. On partage des points en commun, finalement.

Roxas jugea bon de ne pas relever la note quelque peu moqueuse de la voix de Riku, et se contenta de lui administrer un petit coup dans l'épaule.

— Ça me fait penser, quand tu sortiras d'ici, tu pourras dire à Axel que je le trouve ridicule avec une Keyblade ? ricana Roxas.

Riku ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer à son tour, car effectivement, Lea ne dégageait pas autant de charisme avec une Keyblade qu'avec ses chakrams. Même si la Keyblade avait été conçue à son image, Riku trouvait qu'elle le seyait moins que ses anciennes armes – il lui faudrait encore un certain temps avant d'accepter pleinement le fait que oui, Lea se battrait avec le pouvoir de la Lumière.

— Il t'étranglerait pour l'avoir appelé Axel, souligna Riku avec amusement.

— Je pense pas que je vais commencer à l'appeler Lea maintenant, rétorqua Roxas.

Roxas et Axel avaient été amis. Roxas avait laissé Axel derrière lui, et Axel était mort en voulant protéger Sora – Roxas. D'une certaine manière, tous les deux avaient perdu leur meilleur ami à un moment donné. Riku comprenait parfaitement la peur nouvellement dévoilée de Roxas ; il s'agissait d'un sentiment qu'il ne voudrait plus jamais ressentir.

— Hey, Riku ?

Riku observa Roxas se relever et brandir sa main devant lui, matérialisant une Keyblade qu'il connaissait bien – Souvenir Perdu. Il vit un sourire narquois gracier le visage de son vis-à-vis.

— Ça te dit un petit duel ? proposa Roxas.

Les lèvres de Riku s'étirèrent avec une pointe d'arrogance et d'amusement.

Point du Jour apparut instantanément comme précédemment dans une lumière blafarde, et les deux combattants se mirent en place. Riku ne put que remarquer qu'encore une fois, la position de Roxas s'avérait grandement similaire à celle de Sora, bien qu'ils n'aient pas le même style de combat. Le dos légèrement courbé, le pied gauche en avant, les épaules carrées et la Keyblade tenue entre les deux mains, des souvenirs assaillirent l'esprit de Riku – les entraînements contre Sora, mais aussi de la pluie, un ciel noir et des lumières aveuglantes. Il les chassa rapidement de son esprit.

Roxas s'élança le premier vers son adversaire et porta abruptement un coup de Keyblade. Riku le para aisément avec la sienne, et le repoussa. Les pieds de Roxas crissèrent sur le sable, ce qui lui permit de récupérer plus vite pour charger de nouveau. Riku se demandait si Roxas avait toujours combattu avec autant de hargne et d'intrépidité, car chaque coup semblait empreint de colère et d'une violence insoupçonnée. Cependant il ne put s'attarder sur la question puisque les prochaines attaques commencèrent à pleuvoir sans aucune autre forme de cérémonie. Il grimaça lorsque l'une des pointes de Souvenir Perdu l'atteignit au flan, à laquelle il répondit par un assaut sur le bras de Roxas. Cela ne les empêcha pourtant pas de répliquer instantanément, les Keyblades clashant l'une contre l'autre dans un fracas effroyable.

Ils étaient tous deux haletant, mais une lueur brillait dans leurs yeux. Le simple fait de se battre les rendait _vivants_. Ils aimaient cette sensation de pure vivacité, cette adrénaline qui emplissait leur être entier. C'était étrange, vraiment.

Riku bloqua de nouveau une attaque de Roxas, mais il ne se trouvait pas dans une position favorable – il risquait à tout moment de tomber, et de laisser un avantage à son adversaire. Alors il leva sa main et invoqua un Brasier, juste pour gagner le temps nécessaire d'échapper à la prise de Roxas, mais ce dernier réagit immédiatement à la nouvelle menace et la para à l'aide d'un flash de lumière de sa main—

Tendre Promesse renvoya la sphère de feu contre le sable et Riku, une seconde déstabilisé, fut touché à l'épaule par Souvenir Perdu et tomba au sol. Roxas pointa la Keyblade noire sur son torse, et un sourire moqueur naquit sur ses lèvres.

— J'ai gagné, annonça-t-il.

— Tu as triché, marmonna Riku.

— Tu n'aurais pas dû utiliser la magie.

— Si j'avais su que tu répliquerais en utilisant ta deuxième Keyblade, je me serais abstenu.

Roxas laissa échapper un rire sincère, et dématérialisa ses armes, aidant Riku à se relever. Ou plutôt, il voulut l'aider. Et il aurait dû se douter que Riku ferait quelque chose d'aussi cliché, car aussitôt que le Maître de la Keyblade prit sa main, il sut qu'il avait commis une erreur.

D'un coup sec, Riku le tira vers lui et Roxas tomba face contre terre sur le sable.

Et Riku eut l'audace de se moquer ! Roxas grogna et se redressa sur ses coudes, nettoyant son visage de tous les grains qui s'y étaient déposés en grimaçant, et lança un regard noir à son ennemi de la minute.

— Tu es véritablement un gamin, accusa-t-il. Je pensais que c'était plutôt le genre de _Sora_ de faire des coups comme ça.

Riku se laissa retomber sur le sable en riant de plus belle. Il se sentait singulièrement libre et détendu – en passant paradoxalement un moment avec Roxas, la personne avec laquelle il n'était pas totalement en bons termes. Cela le stoppa net dans son amusement, et il regarda le Simili s'asseoir en tailleur sur le sable, continuant à dépoussiérer ses vêtements en grommelant. Il semblait humain, il ne ressemblait à rien d'autre qu'à un humain normal. Comment les choses se seraient-elles passées s'ils n'avaient pas été ennemis dès leur première rencontre ? Sora avait eu besoin de son autre moitié pour se réveiller, mais Riku et Roxas n'auraient pas dû être obligés de se sauter à la gorge pour obtenir ce qu'ils souhaitaient.

— Je ne me suis jamais excusé, Roxas.

Roxas arrêta tout geste. Riku pouvait voir sa nuque se raidir, et ses yeux s'assombrir légèrement. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû amener le sujet de but-en-blanc, mais maintenant que c'était fait, il ne devait pas reculer.

— Pour ce qu'il s'est passé à la Tour du Souvenir. J'étais désespéré, je crois.

— Je sais. De toute façon j'aurais fait quelque chose de stupide si tu ne m'avais pas arrêté.

— Peut-être pas, on ne sait jamais. Peut-être que tu aurais été capturé par Xemnas. Peut-être que tu aurais accompli quelque chose. En tout cas je suis désolé. Vraiment.

Roxas ne le regardait toujours pas, gardant les yeux rivés sur le sable.

— C'est comme ça, on y peut rien, soupira Roxas. Je t'en ai voulu au début, quand j'ai retrouvé mes souvenirs, mais je m'y suis fait à l'idée. C'était une nécessité, et je devais retourner de là où je venais.

Riku se pinça l'arête du nez, pensif. Il n'imaginait pas la conversation prendre une telle tournure, pour être honnête.

— Il n'empêche que je n'étais pas obligé de t'attaquer comme ça, insista-t-il.

Contre toute attente, Roxas se tourna vers lui et sourit. Un sourire peut-être triste, mais un sourire quand même.

— Tu es vraiment gentil en fait, Riku.

— Q-Quoi ? bredouilla Riku.

— Je t'imaginais pas aussi... attentionné. Tu as toujours l'air constipé, après tout.

Riku fronça les sourcils, tandis que Roxas rit face à sa mine offusquée. C'est qu'il se foutait de sa gueule, en plus. Le Maître de la Keyblade ne comprenait décidément pas Roxas – et puis lui aussi, il avait une tête de constipé !

— Même pas vrai, marmonna-t-il.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux. Ils avaient tous deux dit ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur, sûrement, et ils admiraient le coucher du soleil. Le ciel était à présent plus rouge qu'orange, mais cela ne le rendait pas moins beau. De toute évidence il s'agissait de la période préférée de Roxas, qui ne se lassait pas de regarder cette étendue de couleurs chaudes, le regard rempli de souvenirs et de nostalgie.

Riku ne se serait jamais douté qu'il puisse devenir amis avec Roxas, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas – cela le rassurait, même. Au fond de lui, quelque part, il avait eu peur de ne jamais être pardonné pour ce qu'il avait fait ; il traînait avec lui le poids de tant de fautes. Mais il était entouré d'amis formidables qui l'avaient aidé à surmonter ses peurs et toutes ces épreuves, en l'acceptant tel qu'il était.

De ce fait, il se releva, prenant appui sur ses mains, et adressa un sourire à son interlocuteur.

— Merci, Roxas.

Le Simili sourit à son tour. Puis, lentement, il se rapprocha de Riku. Son visage n'exprimait plus rien, à part peut-être un éclat de tendresse luisant dans ses yeux bleus. Il ignora l'air confus qu'affichait Riku et se contenta de déposer rapidement mais affectueusement un baiser sur ses lèvres. Le contact chaud le relaxa, et le fit rire lorsqu'il se sépara du Maître de la Keyblade.

— Maintenant je suis satisfait, je crois. Ne te réveille pas en retard, ok ?

Roxas disparut dans un tourbillon de lumières et Riku resta bêtement assis sur la plage. Ses lèvres frémissaient encore. Et il ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de voir – non, ce qu'il venait de vivre. C'était surprenant, inattendu, mais pas... déplaisant. Comme le sourire qui avait illuminé les lieux, ce chaste baiser rendit les choses bien plus agréables. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Riku accueillit volontiers ce nouveau sentiment de palpitation.

Il secoua la tête et se mit à rire.

— Tu me laisses en plan sans aucun remords, hein ?

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Riku se réveilla, il se sentit léger et le cœur apaisé.

* * *

8D

Mon prochain OS va être un VanVen... ou plutôt, comme pour cet OS, un Vanitas et un Ventus qui se parlent avec quelque chose de plus que de l'affection dans le canon. xD

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Une p'tite review ? :3


End file.
